


Coming Home

by zsyree



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Jon is King in the North, One Shot, Sansa is Lady of Winterfell, domestic AU, mention Gendrya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsyree/pseuds/zsyree
Summary: The sound of her laughter helping him take his mind off the demands of being the King in the North.  "I wouldn't have to chase you around if you come to me willingly."





	Coming Home

"Jon, stop! Stop!" Sansa shrieked in childish delight as she ran around the garden near the main house of the Stark compound. Jon just came back from a month-long trip to Kings Landing and today had been his first day back home.

They both knew he was faster and could have easily caught up with her if he wanted to but Jon was enjoying this rare time alone with his wife. The sound of her laughter helping him take his mind off the demands of being the King in the North.  "I wouldn't have to chase you around if you come to me willingly."

She shook her head at her smirking husband, his eyes shining with a devilish glint that made her go weak in the knees. The Lady of Winterfell loved this playful side of him and she knew she was the only one privy to see it. As a young girl, she hadn't entertained the idea of falling for her father’s squire but now Sansa couldn’t even imagine her life without Jon.

He caught her giggling wife at the base of the steps and Jon pulled her close, feeling her warm body mold against him.

"Someone might see us," she gasped, looking this way and that.

Jon gave a husky laugh before leaning in to kiss the frown off her face with a seductive gentleness that sent her pulse racing. "You know damn well I rarely behave in your family compound. Come now," he said, taking her hand into his. “Let’s go to our room as I have something important to discuss with you.”

Sansa shook her head, smiling at him. "I'm helping the cook prepare dinner and I have a guest coming."

"Who?" he interrupted.

"Gendry," Jon glared at his wife and Sansa bit the inside of her cheeks to keep herself from laughing.

"I told you to stop matchmaking Arya."

"And I told you to stop being overprotective," Sansa answered defiantly. "Arya is twenty-one. I was eighteen when we became a couple."

Just because he'd asked a few perfectly innocent questions about the young Baratheon lord who accompanied Arya was no reason to accuse him of being overprotective. Sansa told him he was worse than her father, "It was different because I was already dead set on marrying you."

A slight blush warmed her cheeks at his bluntness and Sansa pinched him lightly on his right arm. “I think he's perfect for Arya and she likes him too. I’m just going to give them a little push. And I want him here when I share the news."

"What news?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she raised on her toes to give him a kiss. "Can you keep a secret until before dinner?"

"Maybe,” he replied, brushing away a clingy strand of fiery red hair away from her face. “But only if you ask nicely.”

Sansa leaned against him, her cheek resting against the fur on his winter cloak. "W-We're having a baby," she whispered, nestling deeper into the shelter of his arms.

Unfortunately for Jon, it took a full minute and a playful punch on his chest before her words finally sunk in. He slid his arm around Sansa's waist, dropping a kiss on her forehead, “Let’s not tell anyone yet.”

“Okay.”

“If we have a son," he stopped and turned slightly to look at her face. For the briefest moments, his hand touched low on her midriff, "I want to name him Eddard.”

His tone was filled with a tenderness that she could hardly keep her voice steady, “He’ll be a great king one day, just like his grandfather.”

“You should think of a name if we have a daughter,” Jon suggested.

“I like the name Lyanna,” she replied softly, warmth spreading across his chest at the gesture. He thought if his mother had been alive, she would have gotten along well with Sansa. "My mother likes that name too."

Jon squeezed her lightly before pulling away from her, "Come on, you need to come inside to get some rest." Sansa smiled affectionately at him before taking his hand into hers, contentment seeping through every pore of her body.

They were about to cross the porch of the main house when she suddenly remembered that she needed his help if she wanted her matchmaking plans to succeed. Now that her husband knew about her condition, maybe she can coax him to cooperate and do as she please.

"So" she started when Jon opened the backdoor near the dining room. "About Gendry and Arya?"

Jon glared at his smiling wife before pulling her against him and leaning down to whisper in her ear, "That trick won't work on me, Sansa."

She knows but she's not one to give up easily. "Then you're sleeping outside our chambers until you say yes." Sansa kissed her husband's cheek and quickly walked away grinning, leaving behind a clearly annoyed Jon Snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm trying my hand at writing one-shots as practice for my multi-chapter stories. If you have a prompt you would like me to write, you can head over to my tumblr and shoot me an ask. Thank you for reading my work!


End file.
